


Closer

by CelesteFitzgerald



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:48:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23357260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelesteFitzgerald/pseuds/CelesteFitzgerald
Summary: George is trying to sleep, but Ringo keeps hogging the blankets. And it'scold.
Relationships: George Harrison/Ringo Starr
Comments: 16
Kudos: 76





	Closer

When George woke up, he was shivering. Why on earth was it so cold—and why was he uncovered? He fumbled around in the dark for the blankets, finally grabbing the corner of them. He tugged the blankets back over himself—or, at least, he _tried_ to. No matter how hard he pulled, they didn’t budge.

George let his eyes adjust to the dark so that he could see what the blankets were caught on, but before he could see it, he heard it. A deep groan sounded from the lump under the blankets, and the memories of the night before came rushing back to George. The relaxing, romantic dinner with Ringo—heading off to the bedroom for dessert—and falling asleep together under the covers.

But they weren’t quite _together_ under the covers anymore, now that Ringo had cocooned himself in the blankets, leaving nothing for George. George would have found it endearing if he _wasn’t so dang cold_. He needed to warm up—fast.

George prepared to yank the blankets from Ringo’s grip, but as he watched Ringo’s sleeping face, with his mouth hanging halfway open and his bangs messily strewn across his forehead, George couldn’t bring himself to risk waking Ringo. He needed a new plan.

…There was _one_ other way George could think of to stay warm. But would it be taking things too far? He and Ringo hadn’t been dating for very long, and he didn’t want to overstep any boundaries. Then again, what George had in mind now was much tamer than what they had done just before bed. So why did this feel so much more…intimate?

Before George could think about it much more, another wave of chills rushed over him. _Screw it_. Letting go of his fears, George scooted toward Ringo and wrapped his arm around him, pulling him as close as possible. He sighed, already feeling the heat radiating from Ringo’s body. He nuzzled his head against Ringo’s neck as his hand found an opening in Ringo’s blanket nest.

George hummed as his fingers made contact with Ringo’s skin where his shirt had ridden up. Instinctively, he pushed Ringo’s shirt higher and flattened his palm against the skin, soaking up as much warmth as he could get—

“Wha—” Ringo gasped, jolting awake and frantically looking around the room.

“Sorry,” George blurted, drawing his hand back. “I was cold.”

“I can tell,” Ringo laughed as he pulled his shirt back down. “Did you stick your hand in the freezer?”

“I may as well have, with you stealing all the blankets.”

Ringo looked down at himself, and his smile fell. “God, I’m sorry, George,” he muttered, untangling his limbs from the blankets and draping them back over the two of them.

“It’s fine,” George said, happily wrapping his half of the covers around himself. “Night, Ritchie,” he said as he rolled to face the edge of the bed and shut his eyes.

Less than a minute later, the other side of the bed creaked. “George?”

“Yeah?” George asked, craning his head to see Ringo facing him.

“You can come closer.”

George tried to hold back the massive smile that was trying to force its way onto his face. “Are you sure?”

“‘Course I’m sure—gotta warm up those frozen hands of yours somehow,” Ringo said, lifting his arm to invite George in.

George quickly took him up on that invitation. He pressed up against Ringo, burying his head into Ringo’s chest as he sunk further beneath the stack of blankets. Ringo laughed quietly, the vibrations shaking George’s head. “That better?” Ringo asked, running his hand up and down George’s arm before stopping to rest it over George’s waist.

As George lay there with his hands tangled in Ringo’s shirt, breathing in the lovely scent of _Ringo_ , he smiled. “Yeah—it’s the best.”


End file.
